farmvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krzychu2907
'Survivor: Samoa' krzychu2907 "Krzychu" uczestnik Survivor: Samoa 'Przebieg gry' Krzychu przez całą przedpołączeniową grę należał do żółtego plemienia Foa Foa. Udało mu się wnim nawiązać sojusz z Kamilem i Amandą. Po drugiej stronie, w przeciwnym plemienu miałrównież sojusznikó w osobach Ani H oraz Marty. Po przemieszaniu byłskłonny przystać na plan Amandy dotyczący eliminacji Kamila, jednak nie pozwolono mu zdecydować, gdyż Kamil dobrowolnie opuściłgrę. Podczas pierwszej fazy połączenia nie działo się w jego grze nic nadzwyczajnego. Po prostu głosował tak jak mu mówiono. Jednak na etapi F8 losy jego gry zostały przesądzone i w momencie kiedy odpadł Daniel nie pozostało mu wiele dni. Podczas grupowej rady plemienia oddał głos na Anię. Dzień później cztery osoby oddały głosy na niego, usuwając go z gry. Swój jurorski głos oddał na Marcina. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Redemption Island' Krzychu2907 '"Krzychu,Krzyś,Krzysiek" zwycięzca 'Survivor: Redemption Island. ' 'Przebieg gry Krzychu na początku Survivor: Wyspa Odkupienia razem z Marcinem, Kasią, Anią S, Mikołajem, Carrotem, Patrycją, Patrykiem oraz Kubkiem należał do fioletowego plemienia Zapatera. Przystał do sojuszu z Marcinem, Kasią oraz Anią S. Jego strategia operała się na trzymaniu z sojuszem, eliminowaniu zagrożeń, a jednocześnie utrzymawniem dobrych stosunków z każdym graczem. Przed połączeniem udało mu się wygrać tylko jedno zadanie, co daje jedną z ostatnich pozycji w wygranych konkurencjach w tej edycji. Zapatera w każdej konkurencji przegrywała o włos. Na radach plemienia fioletowych Krzychu oddawał swoje głosy dzień w dzień kolejno na Patrycję, Carrota, Mikołaja, Kubka i Patryka. Podczas ostatniej drużynowej walce o nietykalność udało mu się zdobyć pukty, dzięki czemu Zapatera odniosła jedno zwycięstwo. Po połączeniu zaczął przekonywać Lemura oraz Daniela do zmiany stron. Po pierwszym zadaniu razem z innymi osobami postanowił wyeliminować Kubka po raz kolejny z gry zsyłając go drugi raz na Wyspę Odkupienia. Na drugiej radzie połączonego plemienia Sansur oddając głos na Klaudię uratował swojego sojusznika Marcina od przegłosowania. Kiedy w grze zostało 10 osób przekonywania Zapatery skierowane do Daniela i Lemura odniosły skutek. Krzychu z wyrzutka odzyskał silną pozycję. Począwszy od Przemka zaczął oddawać głosy na innych członków byłego Ometepe. Kiedy czwórka Zapatery miała silną pozycję Krzychu przystał na pomysł eliminacji Lemura oraz Daniela. W finałowej piątce po powrocie Wojtka z Wyspy Krzysiek tak jak i pozostali z Zapatery za wszelką cenę chciał wyeliminować Wojtka. Kiedy to się nie udało skorzystał z ostatniej okazji użycia bożka i oddał głos na Anię. Niestety z gry odpadła jego najbliższa sojuszniczka Kasia. W walce o finałową trójkę odniósł pierwsze indywidualne zwycięstwo i razem z innymi raz na zawsze pozbył się Ometepe z gry. Finałowa rada w wykonaniu Krzycha odniosła najlepszy skutek. Przekonał do siebie: Kamila, Kubka, Klaudię, Daniela, Lemura oraz Kasię zgarniając aż sześć głosów i zdobywając tytuł Sole Survivor. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Vanuatu- The Islands of fire' krzychu2907 uczestnik Survivor: Vanuatu The islands of Fire 'Przebieg gry' Krzychu początkwo należł do męskiego, czerwonego plemienia Lopevi, gdzie nie udało mu się nawiązać żadnego sojuszu. Po przemieszaniu trafił do Yasur, gdzie został zwerbowany przez Justynę, Elizę oraz Martędo sojuszu. Na pierwszej popołączeniowej radzie głosował na swoją sojuszniczkę Justynę. Drogę do następnego etapu miałłątwo, ponieważ nie uznawano go za wielkie zagrożenie i nikt nie byłprzeciwko niemu po eliminacji Miłosza. Po stracie Elizy razem z Martą starał sięwyeliminować Lemura, nie udawało się to, ponieważ ten ciagle zdobywał nietykalności. Podczas zadania o finałową trójkę Krzychu wygrał swoje pierwsze i ostatnie zadanie. Do finału wybrał Martę co mu się nie opłaciło, ponieważ zdobył tylko trzy głosy jurorskie od Błażeja, Miłosza oraz Lemura. 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Gabon Earth's last Eden' krzychu2907 'zwycięzca 'Survivor: Gabon- Earth's last Eden 'Przebieg gry' Krzychu został wybrany do żółtego plemienia Kota, gdzie zawiązał męski sojusz z Matizem, Lemurem i Kacprem. Po szybkim przemieszaniu pozostał w Kota bez sojuszników. Na jego szczeście Jahsta i Eliza zwerbowały go do sojuszu. Na dwóch radach plemienia z rzędu wyeliminował witajjule i marce11. Po drugim niespodziewanym przemieszaniu przeszedł do Fang, gdzie w razie porażki istaniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że odpadnie. Zgodnie z planem Fang wygrało, a jego sojuszniczki wyeliinowały z gry Anię S. Następnego dnia nastąpiło połączenia. Krzychu dołączył do ruchu, którego głównym celem była eliminacja Kacpra-jego byłego sojusznika, jednak niespodziewanie przystał na pomysł Jahsty, aby wyeliminowac z gry niepewnego Miśka. Na radzie plemienia był świadkiem użycia bożka przez Kacpra, okazało się że głosowanie na Miśka uratowało mu skórę. W grze na etapie F7 pozostał jużtylko jeden duży sojusz i nikt nie podejrzewał Krzycha, że to on jest jedną z rzech osób pociągających za sznurki. Po kolei odpadali Luki, Amigo i Matiz aż wreszcie nastał etap F4, gdzie o mały włos Lemur nie wygrał zadania, co by zrujnowało plany Trójki. Krzychu wszedł do finału razem z Jahstą i Elizą, gdzie ostatecznie je pokonał stosunkiem głosów 4:3:0. Dostał głosy od Ani S, Lemura, Matiza i Miśka 'Voting History' 'Survivor: Heroes vs Villains' krzycuh2907 "Krzychu" uczestnik Survivor: Heroes vs Villains. 'Przebieg gry' Krzychu wziął udział w tej edycji w zastępstwie za Kiola. Mimo iż była to jego pierwsza edycja udało mu się wkręcić w większościowy sojusz Villains. Jego najbliższymi soujszniczkami były Ania S oraz Julia. Przez początkową fazę gry Krzycuh nie miał na swoich plecach żadnego celownika, jednak po połączeniu Heroes po stracie sssyczek zaczęli w niego celować. Niestety ich plan nie wypalił i Krzychu dostał się do finałowej szóstki. Nie zauważył, że za jego plecami jego sojuszniczki stworzyły sekretny sojusz z Elizą. Na etapie finałowej piątki Krzychu został zdradzony przez pozostałych Złoczyńców. Swój jurorski głos oddał na Julię. 'Voting History' 'Ciekawostki' *'Krzychu to zwycięzca z najmniejszą liczbą wygranych zadań.' Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Sezony